AkaKuro - Pluie
by Sacha-San
Summary: Tout n'est malheureusement pas tout rose, cependant, après la pluie viens le beau temps.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjouur a tous! Je tenais juste a faire une petite précision avant votre lecture :3 : Cette fanfiction n'est pas la première que j'écris, mais la première que je poste! J'essaye au maximum de ne pas faire de fautes, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal avec les temps malheureusement, alors excusez moi :s C'est un début alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait ^w^ Cette fanfiction sera en plusieurs chapitres ( environs 4/5 ), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bisous .**

Le bruit de la pluie qui tapotait sur la barrière de verre avait un côté apaisant. J'aimais regarder les gouttes d'eau défiler, s'entremêler entres elles sur la vitre de la salle de classe. Mais aujourd'hui, mon regard était fixé sur quelque chose de bien plus important. La grande aiguille de l'horloge au dessus du tableau bougeait si lentement que je me retenais de me lever et de la faire avancer par moi même. Oui, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial...Quand la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours retentit, je me leva et rangea précipitamment mes affaires dans mon sac. Étonné d'entendre autant de bruit venir de derrière lui, Kagami qui était assit devant moi, pivota sur sa chaise et me regarda avec un air surprit. Cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire, a ma plus grande joie.

\- **Kuroko, ça te dit de venir au Magi Burger? Je te paierais un milk-shake a la vanille** , me demanda-il en souriant.

Je leva les yeux et arrêta de ranger mes affaires. Un milk-shake a la vanille? C'était une proposition alléchante, certes, mais j'étais occupé.

\- **C'est gentil Kagami-kun mais je ne peux pas, un autre jour ça sera avec plaisir,** répondis-je d'un air neutre.

 _Kuroko qui refusait une proposition de Milk-shake a la vanille?! Alors la, Kagami était vraiment surprit._

\- **Oh d'accord...oui un autre jour** , dit-il les joues légèrement rose.

Mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention, mon esprit était ailleurs depuis déjà un moment. Je mit ma chaise sur la table et sortit de la salle de classe en trottinant, sous le regard suspicieux de Kagami.

Je courrais vers le gymnase du lycée en direction de l'être tant attendu, le vent soulevant ma veste. Quand le garçon au cheveux carmin se retourna et planta son regard rubis si particulier dans le miens, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

\- **Tetsuya...** à l'entente de mon prénom, mon cœur rata plusieurs battements.

Il n'y avait que lui qui était autorisé a m'appeler ainsi.

\- **Bonjour Akashi-kun.**

\- **Tes joues son rouges, aurais-tu froid? A ce que je vois tu ne porte pas d'écharpe, tu devrais faire plus attention.**

Tout en me sermonnant, il enleva son épaisse écharpe grise et l'enroula autour de nos deux têtes. Beaucoup trop gêné et surpris, je préférais contempler mes pieds plutôt que de lever les yeux.

\- **C'est un bon moyen d'avoir chaud tout les deux, tu ne trouve pas?** me demanda-il.

\- **Um ...**

Une voix que je connaissais trop bien vint interrompre ce moment si particulier.

\- **Kuroko?!**

J'enleva vivement ma tête de l'écharpe et me retourna. Kagami se tenait a quelques mètres, une moue colérique sur les lèvres.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fait avec ce type?!**

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'hurler comme ça?

\- **Kagami-kun...** mais il ne me laissa pas continuer.

- **Il n'est pas une bonne fréquentation! Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de lui!**

Joignant ses mots, Kagami s'approcha et me saisit le bras.

\- **Lâche moi s'il te plait tu me fait mal!**

Trop énervé pour m'écouter, il me tira vers lui. C'est a ce moment la qu'Akashi intervint: d'un mouvement sec, il attrapa le bras de Kagami.

\- **Lâche Tetsuya.**

\- **Dégage enfoiré!**

Akashi serra son bras si fort que je cru entendre un craquement sinistre. Kagami gémit et finit enfin par me lâcher.

\- **Ne t'avise plus jamais de le toucher.**

Mon ancien capitaine me pris délicatement par la main et m'entraîna avec lui, sous le regard mauvais de mon coéquipier de basket.

\- **Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui encore une fois** , me dit-il.

\- **C'est impossible Akashi-kun.**

\- **Pas de discution possible c'est un ordre Tetsuya, tu aurais du venir a Rakuzan lorsque je te l'avais proposé.**

\- **Peut-être...**

\- **Les choses peuvent encore changer** , il se retourna et me sourit.

Je lui rendit son sourire et il serra ma main plus fort encore.

\- **Il y a un petit problème...**

\- **Quoi donc?** me demanda-il.

\- **Je n'ai pas prit de parapluie, en a-tu apporté un?**

\- **Non, mais ça ne fait rien.**

\- **Hein?**

Il lâcha ma main et dépassa le gymnase, se retrouvant sous la pluie.

\- **Viens** , m'invita-il en tendant sa main vers moi.

\- **Mais nous allons attraper froid...**

\- **Alors dépêche toi.**

Hésitant, je tendis la main vers celle d'Akashi, il l'attrapa et me tira vers lui.

\- **Ou allons nous?** Demandais-je.

\- **J'ai un petit appartement dans le centre de Tokyo, à a peux près 10 minutes a pieds.**

Tout en parlant, il commença a avancer a pas rapides.

\- **Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de se tenir comme ça en public, enfin...**

\- **Tu te pose trop de questions.**

Rouge comme une pivoine, je me contentais d'avancer en silence jusqu'a la fin du trajet.

 **Voilaaaa! N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre, bisous.**

 **~Sacha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello les petit fan d'Akakuro :3 ! Me revoila avec le deuxième chapitre (au passage j'ai changer le résumé, j'ai trouver que ça collait beaucoup mieux avec l'histoire^^). N'hésitez pas a me dire comment vous le trouvez, j'accepte les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives ;)**

PDV Akashi

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et invita Kuroko a y entrer.

\- **Donne moi ta veste.**

Il me donna le vêtement et observa l'appartement attentivement d'une manière enfantine.

\- **Tu vis vraiment seul ici?**

\- **Non, c'est juste un appartement que mon père n'utilise plus.**

Tout en lui répondant je me dirigeai vers la cuisine ouverte sur le salon.

\- **Assied toi sur le canapé je nous amènent du chocolat chaud.**

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis acquiescer et se diriger vers le canapé avant de s'y asseoir confortablement. Je revins au salon quelques secondes plus tard, deux tasses a la main. Après en avoir donné une a Kuroko, je m'assis a ses cotés.

\- **Que dirais-tu d'un film? Kotaro m'en a prêté un et je ne l'ai pas encore regarder.**

\- **Oui pourquoi pas.**

Télécommande en main, je mit le mode USB et lança le film.

Je levais les yeux au ciel une énième fois depuis le lancement du DVD. L'histoire était beaucoup trop prévisible, et mon dieu que les personnages étaient clichés. Je coula un regard vers Kuroko. Trouvant la vu de mon invité plus intéressante que le film, je décidais de continuer de l'observer. Celui-ci dut sentir un regard peser sur lui car il se retourna.

\- **C'est gênant Akashi-kun.**

\- **Oh, vraiment?**

Malgré sa remarque, je ne bougea pas d'un poil. Kuroko n'exprima rien, mais je pouvais voir qu'il était tendu grâce a ses lèvres pincées. Amusé, je décidais de le taquiner encore un peux. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux et pris une grande inspiration. Oh...même son shampoing était parfumé à la vanille? Le corps de Kuroko se tendis comme un arc.

\- **Tes cheveux sentes bon.**

Il frissonna, un sourire vainqueur étira mes lèvres. Au bout de longues minutes, le corps de Kuroko se détendit enfin et je compris qu'il s'était endormis.

PDV Kuroko

De mon cocon douillet, je pouvais entendre le vent souffler derrière la fenêtre. Content d'être bien au chaud, je m'enfonçais plus encore dans mes couvertures. Je n'étais plus vraiment fatigué, mais nous étions Samedi alors une grasse matinée était permise! J'étais sur le point de me rendormir mais des bruit provenant du salon attirèrent mon attention. J'enlevais rapidement les couvertures moelleuses et me rendit jusqu'au salon. Au même moment, Akashi se retourna vers moi tout en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

\- **Bonjour la belle au bois dormant,** dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il me montra l'horloge qui indiquais 11h45. Un peux honteux d'avoir fait la grasse mâtiné dans un lit qui n'étais pas le mien, je murmurais un simple bonjour. Amusé par ma réaction, Akashi tapota un tabouret de sa cuisine a l'américaine. Quand je m'assis, il déposa devant moi une copieuse assiette de riz au curry.

\- **Tu n'aurais pas du te donner autant de mal pour moi Akashi-kun...**

\- **La cuisine est un plaisir pour moi, surtout si c'est pour toi.**

Je rougis légèrement, gêné devant sa manière assez direct de dire les choses.

\- **Tu ne mange pas?**

\- **Je n'ai pas très faim, puis en général je ne mange jamais ce que je prépare.**

\- **Tu devrais, c'est vraiment délicieux,** dis-je la bouche remplis de riz au curry.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- **Ce n'est pas poli de manger la bouche pleine.**

\- **Et ce n'est pas poli de se moquer.**

Je fis mine de bouder, mais le regard pleins de malice d'Akashi me fis sourire. C'est exactement cette relation qui m'avais tant manquer...je le retrouver enfin, celui que j'avais perdu.

\- **Quand tu aura finis, que dis tu d'une balade? Je connais un très jolie parc pas très loin.**

\- **Avec plaisir.**

PDV Akashi

Émerveillé par la beauté de la verdure, Kuroko regardait autour de lui.

\- **C'est la première fois que tu viens ici?**

- **Non, mais j'ai l'impression que tout est plus beau.**

\- **Viens, j'ai quelque chose a te montrer.**

Je le pris par la main et l'entraina dans un petit sentier isolé du parc. Peux de temps après nous arrivames devant un petit portillon ou était accroché un panneau "propriété privée". Je l'enjamba sans aucun problème.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Nous sommes en propriété privée.**

\- **Tetsuya aurait peur du danger?** dis-je sur un ton taquin.

Piqué, Kuroko enjamba a son tour le portillon.

\- **Fait attention, il y a beaucoup de ronces.**

Il aquiesca et nous continuames de marcher pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver a destination. Le petit chemin s'ouvrait sur un parc d'enfant abandonné. Ce décors peu acceuillant aurait pu en effrayer plus d'un mais les rayon du soleil qui passaient a travers les arbres et le chant des oiseaux rendait le lieu lumineux.

\- **J'aime venir ici pour m'asseoir sur un banc avec un livre, c'est agréable.**

Joignant mes mots, je m'assis sur le banc en bois le plus proche et invita Kuroko a me rejoindre. Une fois installés, nous sommes restés la, a écouter les oiseaux en laissant le soleil nous réchauffer. Je tourna la tête vers Kuroko. Il était si beau...jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir tomber aussi facilement sous le charme de quelqu'un, surtout d"un homme. La brise soulevait ses cheveux avec légèreté et les rayon lumineux semblait transpercer sa peau parfaite. Dès notre première rencontre, notre premier regard, j'avais su que c'était _lui_. Kuroko rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les miens.

\- **Tu es magnifique Tetsuya.**

Surprit, il haussa légèrement les sourcils et détourna le regard, c'était tellement facile de le déstabiliser il était vraiment craquant. Je me leva du banc et l'invita a me suivre.

\- **Retournons au parc.**

PDV Kuroko

\- **Je suis très content que tu m'ai fait découvrir cet endroit.**

Akashi se contenta de sourire, nous continuames a marcher dans le parc en admirant la beautée des Erables a la couleur rouge vif.

\- **Va m'attendre sur ce banc je reviens,** me dit-il en me désignant un banc quelques mètres plus loin.

Intrigué, je décidais pourtant de ne poser aucune question. Une fois installé, je décidais d'observer les promeneurs du dimanche. Je m'amusais a observer leurs comportement et a essayer de deviner leurs quotidien.

\- **Tetsuya.**

Je me tourna pour trouver Akashi debout, deux glaces a la main.

\- **Tient, j'ai pris ton parfum favoris,** me dit-il en m'en tendant une.

\- **Il ne fait pas un peux froid pour une crème glacée?**

\- **Si tu n'en veux pas je peux la jeter.**

J'attrapa vivement le dessert.

\- **Ca m'étonne que tu en est pris une.**

\- **Je n'aime pas trop tout ce qui est excessivement sucré, mais j'ai voulu faire un effort et goûter.**

\- **Quel parfum a-tu choisit?**

\- **Le même que toi.**

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il donna un petit coup de langue sur le dessus de la glace.

\- **Alors?**

\- **Comme je l'imaginais, c'est beaucoup trop sucré mais ce n'est pas mauvais.**

Je me concentra sur la mienne afin de l'entamer. C'était vraiment froid, mais rien que pour la vanille ça en valait le coup. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Akashi, il avait de la glace sur le menton.

\- **Akashi-kun tu a de la glace là,** dis-je en me touchant le menton.

Il fronca légèrement les sourcils et détourna le regard quelques secondes, j'avais remarquer qu'il faisait ça quand il était gêné. S'essuyant avec le revers de sa main, il se leva.

\- **Je vais chercher des serviettes.**

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna de nouveau. Je finissais tranquillement ma glace tout en regardant les passant quand mon regard croisa la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir a ce moment précis.

\- **K..Kuroko?!**

\- **Kagami-kun...**

Sous la surprise, je me mis sur mes deux pieds. Il s'arrêta en pleins footing, et s'approcha lentement de moi. Se grattant la joue, il osait a peine me regarder. Un silence de plomb plana pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide a dire quelque chose.

\- **Euh.. j'voulais te dire.. 'fin.. désolé. J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça l'autre jour...**

J'étais vraiment content que Kagami s'excuse de lui même, ça m'enlevais un poids.

\- **Ton bras va bien?** demandais-je.

\- **Ouai..**

Je lui lanca un regard noir, il comprit le message et retroussa sa veste de sport. Une marque violacé s'était installée sur sa peau bronzée.

\- **C'est rien t'inquiète.**

\- **Akashi-kun y est allé un peux fort, désolé..**

\- **C'est pas a toi de t'excuser. Et toi ton bras? J'espère que je t'es pas fait mal...**

Il attrapa doucement mon avant bras et massa doucement ma peau avec son pouce.

\- **Mon bras va très bien...**

Déstabilisé par son geste, je retirais mon bras un peux plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulus.

\- **Content de l'entendre...**

Il se gratta a nouveau la joue.

\- **Je suis content d'avoir mit les choses au clair, on se vois Lundi!**

Un franc sourire au lèvres, il n'attendis pas ma réponse et repartit en trottinant. Je m'apprêtais a m'asseoir mais quand je me retourna je tomba nez a nez avec Akashi.

 **C'est donc ici que je m'arrête pour ce 2èm chapitre!**

 **Gros bisous a vous :***

 **~Sacha.**


End file.
